The long Road to Love
by jenniferfan100
Summary: NEW CHAPTER Ross sends for a mail order bride. Will he get the wife he wanted...or Will like turn to love? Definately an R+R fic, but there is some C+M and J+P in it too:-) this is a little different form all the rest of the fics... Set during the 1800's
1. Default Chapter

The long road to Love

Hey guys!!! I just wanted to let you know that I am still writing the Impromptu Date but…. I came with the idea for this fic soooo…. 

Note: ok guys this is gonna be a bit different ok? This is set in the 1800's sooo its gonna be with different clothes and ways of talking and blah, blah, blah… This is sort of based on a series of books I read. Rachel is Ross's mail-order bride. 

~ Santa Fe, New Mexico ~

Ross Geller sighed as he waited in the hot New Mexico sun for the stage 

to deliver his mail-order bride, Rachel Green. He looked over at his best friend 

Joey Tribianni and his brother in-law Chandler Bing, Ross could tell that Joey 

was getting nervous waiting for his bride, Phoebe Buffay. Chandler on the other 

hand was being bored wishing he was home with his wife, Monica. Ross glanced down the sandy road, and then at his pocket watch. (note: all stuff in ** is 

what the character is thinking.) *where is that stupid stage? Its already 1:00pm!!! 

It was supposed to be here at NOON!!* Ross glanced down the road again 

thinking he saw something in the distance. 

"Joey!!! Is that the stage?!" Ross asked excitedly. Joey looked down the 

road and sure enough there was the stage that would change their lives forever. Ross and Joey started fixing their appearance.

"What are you? A couple of girls?" Chandler quipped as the two 

anxious men glared at him. 

"oops wrong time to say that!" Chandler started laughing until he noticed that the two men were again glaring at him. 

"Not a good day? No ok!! Shutting up now!!" Chandler then turned around pretending that he was looking at something else. "Well here goes nothing." Ross said as the stage pulled up to the depot. Ross and Joey stared expectantly as the passengers started getting out. Both men stepped forward as a young woman stepped out, but then a man appeared behind her and they left. Then another young woman with light blonde hair stepped out and Joey stepped forward because he knew that this was his bride. He tipped his stetson and kissed her hand as he helped her off. 

"Hello my n-name I-is Joey Tribianni. You must be Phoebe Buffay." Joey sputtered. Phoebe was also nervous but she didn't show it.

" Yes sir I'm Phoebe Buffay." Joey glanced at Ross as he told Phoebe that maybe they should get married that afternoon. Phoebe agreed although she wasn't quite sure and then they walked over to the "Crazy Horse Café" to grab something to eat first. 

Ross turned his attention back to the group of people getting off the stage. He saw a young petite blonde woman get off and start looking around. Ross figured it was Rachel. He first turned to Chandler and said, 

"There she is." Chandler smiled and replied,

" Go get her… and make a good impression!!!" so Ross went over to greet her. He tapped the young woman on the shoulder; she turned around and Ross found himself staring into the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. *Gosh is she beautiful.* 

Rachel turned. She had been surprised when she had been tapped on the shoulder. She found herself staring at a well muscled chest until she found herself looking upward into the most chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen. The two stared at each other for a moment in an uncomfortable silence, and Ross broke the silence. 

"Hi… Umm are you Miss Rachel Green?"

"Yes, and who are you?" Rachel replied.

"I'm Ross Geller.. I guess your fiancée. " Rachel thought *WOW!!! He sure is nice looking. He's not what I expected. He described himself as a dirty old Rancher and here I am staring at this handsome man.* 

"Glad to meet you sir" Rachel said nervoulsy

" You don't have to call me sir. Call me Ross. I am going to be your husband after all."

Rachel smiled and laughed. "I guess your right. Then you must call me Rachel." Ross thought ** ***what a glorious laugh she has I could listen to it all day.* 

" Oh I'm sorry here.. Rachel.." Ross hesitated, " let me take your bags for you." Ross took the heavy luggage from Rachel. And he grabbed her arm at the same time. *****Man this is heavy!! She sure is strong for such a small woman!!* 

"Thank-you.. Ross." Rachel smiled he was such a gentleman. She hoped that they would have a good marriage. 

"Did you want to stop and get something to eat before we go over to the church or…."

"Yeah that would be nice. I am famished." 

"Is the Café ok?" Ross said as he pointed towards a somewhat shoddy looking place, but it looked nice enough. Rachel nodded. 

"After that we can go get married. Is that ok too or would you rather we wait or---" 

"No, Ross its fine. This is what I came out here for right? Let's just eat lunch and then go over to the church." It was Ross's turn to just nod. He wondered what he got himself into.. She was a pretty headstrong woman he could tell already. 

TO BE CONTINUED….. If you guys liked it that is…. Let ma know what you thought. Do you think I should continue or are you not interested in this type of story? LET ME KNOW!!! If I don't get many reviews then I won't continue ok? Thanks guys… Hugs and Kisses J 


	2. The Marriage

The Long Road to Love Part 2

Thank-you sooooo much 4 your great reviews!!!! They are really appreciated J 

Here we go….

~ After Lunch ~

Ross and Rachel were both very nervous when they sat down for lunch. It was a very tense hour, they did not know what to say to each other. 

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief when the hour was over. *Oh thank God that's over!!! I was beginning to wonder if I had gone deaf or something.* Ross was thinking the same thing. 

"Rachel, I was wondering if you were ready to go over to the church now or if you would want to wait until later?" Ross said as he grabbed Rachel's arm and luggage.

"Yes—I…. Yes I'm ready." Rachel stuttered. Ross decided to take Rachel's luggage to his horse. He had forgotten to bring the carriage for Rachel. * Oh dear lord what am I going to do? She's going to have to ride behind ME on MY horse…* 

"Wait here." Ross told Rachel as he pointed at a hard wooden bench. "I'll take your luggage to my horse, ok?" Rachel nodded, and Ross started off.

Rachel decided to take that minute to think. *Wait!!! Did he just say… A HORSE?!?!?! I don't know how to ride a horse!!!!* Rachel started panicking. It was then that she saw Ross coming back so she decided that she would do the panicking later.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Rachel trembled as Ross took her arm in his, and led her towards the church. 

It was a quiet ceremony just Ross, Rachel, the old minister, and his wife. The couple was very nervous, and rarely looked at each other. Rachel wondered how Ross was going to kiss her. *Is it going to be a soft peck on the cheek or..* Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when the minister said

"You may now kiss the bride." Ross leaned over and gave Rachel a quick, but soft peck on the lips. Rachel was hoping for a longer kiss, but she supposed that that would come when love came. Rachel rolled her eyes, "Whenever that comes," she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Ross quietly whispered in her ear.

"Nothing." Rachel sighed glad that he didn't ask any more questions in front of the minister. 

Ross moaned in his head *was this marriage going to work?*

"Thank-you Father Mark (ok I'm catholic, and I have NO clue what they call ministers or pastors or whatever they are so bear with me, we call our priest Father…….) I appreciate you performing our ceremony on such short notice."

"Oh its quiet alright son. I love to see a young couple in love." The aged minister laughed. The couple laughed along with him and exited the church.

Ross was getting nervous now would be the time when he would introduce Rachel to his horse and….. 

Sorry its soooo short, but hey I continued didn't I? Well please Review because I need to know what you guys think so if you want me to continue you HAVE to review ok? Thanks bye hugs and kissesJ 


	3. The News

Hey Guys thank-you for all of your reviewJ I appreciate itJ I really am sorry about the short one last time…. Its just that I was debating on two ideas for this one and I had to have time to think about itJ I will TRY to make this as long as I canJ To the fic…..

~ Continued From before ~

Ross was thinking *Now its time for Rachel to meet my horse and….. my daughter, Meg… What is Rachel going to think? I should have told her earlier. What am I going to do?* Ross tensed.

Rachel wondered what was going on in Ross's head because she felt him tense, but she decided it was best to just ignore it.

Ross lead Rachel to his horse. It was Rachel's turn to tense up. *I don't know how to ride!! What am I going to tell him?*

"I'm judging by the look on your face that you don't know how to ride." Ross guessed. Hoping he was right and had not just made a fool of himself. Rachel turned and looked at Ross surprised to see him staring intently at her.

"I- I—I no.. hm no Ross I don't know how to." Rachel looked down embarrassed. Ross almost laughed at the embarrassed look on her face, but stopped himself. *I cannot make fun of her… she doesn't know how to ride… I'll just have to teach her myself.* 

"Its ok.. I'll teach you how, but for right now you'll have to ride behind me." Ross didn't like the idea, but he knew he had to live with it for the time being. They finally reached the large black stallion. Rachel gasped she had never seen such a large horse. Rachel started shaking. Not only was she going to have to ride this monster of a horse, but she was also going to have to ride behind Ross. Ross didn't really know what to say, so he just decided to help her up.

"Ok Rachel just put your right foot in the stirrup and pull yourself up and swing over. He's a real nice horse don't worry, his name is Murphy. Rachel tried, her large skirts got in the way, but she finally made it up. Ross sighed what a big ordeal that was. Now it was time for him to tell her about Meg. Ross got on the horse in front of Rachel.

"Just put your arms around my waist and you'll be fine." Rachel nodded. She wasn't too sure of herself so she just lightly gripped his waist. She didn't want to hurt him. Ross told the horse to go and they were on their way. 

They were nearing home when Ross suddenly stopped the horse. "Rachel, I have something to tell you." Ross nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"yes?" Rachel asked, not exactly wanting to know.

"Rachel, I uh I have a daughter…Meg." Ross held his breath. Rachel didn't say anything for a minute.

"What did you say?"

"I said, uh that that I had a daughter." 

"Ross why didn't you tell me?" 

"I.. I don't know exactly. I guess.. Well, I really want her to have a mom and none of the women in this town were willing to… to marry me and not for love, but to be a mother. They are all stuffy hens who I wouldn't want to be her mother anyway, but I really needed someone…" Ross stopped talking when he saw the hurt look on Rachel's face. It wasn't what he expected. He had expected her to be mad, and yelling, not said and crying.

"Ross, how old is she?"

"Uh…three. Why?

"I just wondered. What happened to her Mother?" Ross flinched and Rachel knew she had struck a nerve.

"I'm sorry Ross, it was wrong of me to say that." Rachel looked down ashamed of herself. Ross ignored her question. And started towards home once again. 

Rachel was very nervous as they rode the horse to the front door of a large house. A woman who looked a lot like Ross came to the door. Rachel wondered who it was. Ross jumped down off the horse and ran to his sister, Monica and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oops sorry Rachel." Ross blushed as he walked back to the horse and helped Rachel down off the horse.

"Rachel," Ross said as he lead Rachel over to Monica, "this is my sister, Monica." Monica smiled and leaned over to Rachel and gave her a friendly hug. 

"Hello Rachel. I'm very excited to meet you." Monica gushed

"I'm glad to meet you too." 

"I've always wanted to have a sister instead of Ross." Monica whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel smiled. She had always wanted a sister too, and Rachel knew that even if Ross didn't come to love her Monica would always lend her an ear. She already liked Monica.

"What are you telling her Monica?" Ross joked, "Nothing bad I hope." The two women laughed.

"Well I had better get going home to Chandler. It was very nice meeting you Rachel. I'll come over to help you tomorrow ok?"

"Yes it was very nice meeting you too. Please do come over." Monica hugged her brother and his new wife. Then she left. Ross turned and led Rachel into the sparsely decorated house. 

"Where's Meg?" Rachel asked hesitantly asked.

"She's in bed. Where we should be too." Ross realized that Rachel probably wouldn't be ready to sleep in the same room with him yet. 

"I'll sleep in the guest room tonight. You can have my bed."

"Oh no!! I couldn't impose—"

"Rachel, you're my wife, you are supposed to be comfortable." Ross said nothing more and pointed towards a room at the end of the hall. Rachel mutely nodded. *Oh what am I going to do lord? And this poor little girl… How can I take care of her the way a woman is supposed to take care of her child, without Ross thinking I'm trying to take her Mother's place?* Rachel wondered. She laid her tense body down on the bed, without even taking off her clothes. 

Its longer… J thanks guys for reading…. PLEASE review other wise I'm not going to continue….. let me know what you think, also if you have any ideas let me know…. I am open to anything….J hugs and kisses ~ Steph ~


	4. Introductions

Hey guys!! Thank-you soooo much AGAIN for your nice reviewsJ they are very much appreciated. Also CONGRATULATOINS TO JENNIFER ANISTON ON HER GOLDEN GLOBE!!!!!!!! You guys I have also started accepting anonymous reviews (on FFnet) Ok on to the ficJ 

~ The next morning ~

Rachel awoke to the smell of bacon cooking on the stovetop. *I wonder whose cooking? Could it be Ross? I should be doing that.* Rachel groggily got out of bed. She nervously straitened her long skirt.

Rachel crept down the hall. She didn't know where the kitchen was exactly so she moved in the general direction of where the glorious smells were coming from. She peeked her head in the kitchen. There she saw Monica cooking.

"Good Morning, Monica." Rachel said as she glanced over at the kitchen table where a young girl sat, staring at her, waiting for her breakfast. 

"Rachel!!! How are you?" Monica said as she turned around smiling.

"I'm just fine—"

"Who is dat, Auntie Monica?" The little girl interrupted. Rachel blushed, as she realized that she had not paid any attention to the little girl whom she assumed to be Meg.

"Meg, this is Rachel your—"

"My new wife." Rachel turned around to see Ross coming up behind her.

"Daddy, whats a wife." Meg asked scrunching up her nose.

"Never mind sweetie. I'll tell you later." 

"Hey sweetie." Rachel said as she walked over to Meg. "You can just call 

me Auntie Rachel, ok?." Meg nodded and got down off of her chair and hugged Rachel around the knees. Rachel was surprised she looked up at Ross who had an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Ok Meg why don't we eat breakfast now?" Monica said as she dished out food for each of them. 

Later that day Rachel decided to explore the farm. She saw Meg _trying _to help Ross as best she could by picking up small things that you could tell Ross had dropped especially for that purpose. Rachel giggled as she watched Meg trailing on behind Ross. Rachel decided not to bother their special father/ daughter time so she continued walking. She explored the barn, she also saw the Ranch hands working in the fields. 

Life started to become a little more normal for Rachel, the day was the same every day. Ross, Rachel, and Meg would eat breakfast, then Ross would head out to the fields. Rachel would stay indoors cooking, cleaning, ect. Ross would come home at dusk ready for a large dinner. They would then all just sit in the living room doing different tasks. Rachel was starting to wonder though when was this marriage actually going to be a "_real marriage_"? 

Rachel also became quite good friends with Ross's sister Monica and of coarse her friend Phoebe. The three women would talk for hours on end, and they all felt like they were sisters. And it was soon found out that Phoebe was expecting her first child and Monica her second. Rachel began to feel a little jealous that she and her new husband didn't share that kind intimacy. But just as soon as the thought popped in she brushed it away. She knew that it would most likely come in time.

Rachel had begun to _admire_ **many** of Ross's traits, but she knew that admiring wasn't quite enough to carry the load of a _normal marriage. _She liked that when Ross came home he didn't care how tired he was, he would **_make_** himself sit down on the floor and play with Meg. Rachel would just sit there many times just watching them play, she never thought it was boring. Especially when she saw that glorious smile of Ross's that could light up a room. Rachel never ceased to hope that one day they would share love—true love. 

But, Rachel never complained and continued her life like such until one day she saw Ross stumbling up the path towards the house. Rachel became worried because she didn't know what was wrong. As Ross entered the house Meg jumped up and tried to run and give him a hug, but he weakly put his hand up as if trying to block her. Rachel came towards him with a concerned look on her face. 

"Ross, what's the matter." Rachel asked concerned as she neared him. Rachel saw beads of sweat poring off of his forehead. She tentatively reached out an arm as if to see if he had a fever. His head felt like a hot stove as Rachel touched him.

"Ross you're burning up!! We have to get you in bed right away." Rachel put an arm under his. His large body was very heavy and Rachel sagged under his weight. She led him to his bedroom, or rather their bedroom, although technically they had not slept in it together. 

"Rachel, take me to the guest bedroom I don't want to kick you out of here." Ross said groggily.

"Ross, this is your bedroom too, so I don't want to hear another word out of you until I know what is wrong with you."

"Auntie Rachel!!!" little Meg cried as she came into the room. 

"Yes. Dear?" 

"Is my daddy ok?" Meg said as her lip began to quiver.

Rachel knelt down to Meg's eye level. "Sweetie, your daddy is going to be fine, ok?" Rachel carefully kissed the little girl on the cheek and went to look for one of the ranch hands to send for the doctor………………………….

Sorry it's a little shorter than usual but hey…. PLEASE review otherwise this will be a very SHORT ROAD TO LOVE lol J j/k (that was sooo corny oh well)


	5. Sickness

The Long Road to Love part 5!!!!

Hey guys I'm REALLY sorry I haven't continued in a while, but I've very busy, I've had MEAPS and everything else so…..

Note: I am changing the rating on this to pg-13 but I'm not really going to have it be REALLY sexual or anything…. It might not even happen in this chapter, but I'm just warning you.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Geller, but your husband has a _very_ bad case of the flu. Now, there is a _chance_ that this could turn into pneumonia **_if_** he doesn't rest for at _least_ a week. So, I am suggesting that you stay by his bedside as much as possible; he cannot be left unattended incase he chokes or something." 

Rachel simply nodded, and the doctor seeing this continued, "Mrs. Geller might I also suggest that you send Meg over to Monica's until Ross has recovered?" Again Rachel nodded mutely. 

"Thank-you Dr. Hepburn." Rachel said quietly as he put on his hat.

"You are quite welcome, my dear. If an emergency should arise, please send one of the boys for me."

"Yes, sir." Rachel shut the door behind the old doctor.

The next day Rachel was sitting by Ross's bedside in silence, without Meg there Rachel had no one to talk to. Earlier that morning when Monica had come over to pick up Meg she had brought some soup for Ross and Rachel. And Monica had offered to stay with Ross for a while, but Rachel said no, she didn't want to give up her _only_ way of becoming close to her husband.

Rachel knew that it wasn't the BEST way to be closer, but it was better than nothing. *Heck we don't even sleep in the same room when else is there?* Rachel asked herself. Plus he's probably going to be sleeping most of the time anyway.

Rachel constantly found herself looking over at Ross to be sure he was ok. And she kept hoping he would wake up so that they could talk. Finally that moment came. 

Ross's eyes fluttered open. *****Where am I* Ross thought. He saw Rachel leaning over him her bright blue eyes curious yet cautious. He soon realized that he was in his own room. 

"Why am I in here?" Ross asked.

"Because this is YOUR room." Rachel placed her hands on her hips ready for a battle.

"But—" 

"No buts. This is your room and I intend for it to stay that way."

Ross gave up. He knew it was no use fighting her about it. 

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Rachel asked

"Uh…. Do you think that's such a good idea?" Ross asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked curiously

"Well… Usually when I'm sick I try and not eat anything because I usually throw up." 

Rachel grimaced," Well, that's what wives are for, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"I am going to get some food in you, even if you do throw up." Rachel got up and went down to the kitchen. When she came back she was armored with a bucket for Ross to use if he felt like he was going to throw up.

Rachel spooned some soup into Ross's waiting mouth. To feed him Rachel had to get close to Ross, causing her to shake; she could feel his warm breath on her face, he was so close. Rachel jerked back slightly causing the moment to end.

"Do you feel ok?" Rachel asked as she stood up and straitened her dress. 

Ok, guys I'm sorry it's a really stupid place to end, but I need to think this through some more, please let me know what you think, if I don't get a few reviews, then I'm not going to continue ok? Thanks guys:-) hugs and kisses :-) 

~Stephanie~


	6. A Revelation of Sorts

The Long Road to Love Part 6

Hey Guys!!! Thank-you SOOOO much for the great reviews :-) I REALLY appreciate it!! PLEASE continue to review!! Anyway to the fic…..

::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::

Ross progressively got better, and Ross and Rachel found themselves enjoying their time together more and more. Chandler continued to come over and help with all of the chores because Ross was still very weak.

~ Monica and Chandler's House ~

Chandler started to notice the chemistry between Ross and Rachel, and commented on it one evening.

"Honey?" Chandler asked carefully, as not to annoy her. Monica was about 5 months pregnant and lately she was quite touchy.

"Yes?" Monica replied as she sat down in her favorite chair to continue knitting clothes for the new baby.

"Has Rachel talked to you about how things have been going between her, Ross, and Meg??" 

"Yea… Why?."

"Well… It seems to me that Ross is starting to fall for her."

"OH MY GOD!! REALLY?? Cause I think Rach might be thinking about their relationship too!" Monica screeched. Chandler covered his ears. And Monica started to make plans.

"WHOA.. Honey, SLOW DOWN!! I'm not sure yet ok?" Chandler said to calm Monica. Monica nodded, yet Chandler could tell she was still quite excited.

"Uh huh." Monica nodded absentmindedly.

"Now, sweetie, what I wanted to ask you was WHAT exactly has Rachel said about Ross?" Chandler asked again slowly enunciating so that there was the _slight_ chance that Monica would understand.

"Umm well…. There was that one time about a month ago…."

~ Flashback to about a month earlier ~

Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe are sitting in Ross and Rachel's kitchen

(We are coming in on the middle of the conversation) 

"Rachel, I think you are starting to love my brother!!" Monica gushed

"What?!?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Rachel you said yourself that you loved to watch him with Meg, do his chores, even eat!! Rachel, even I don't like to watch Joey eat, and you know how much I have come to care for him over the past few months." Phoebe added in.

"Pheebs, NOBODY likes to watch Joey eat!" Monica laughed

"Oh yea… Oh well." Phoebe shrugs.

" Anyway, Rachel, look at yourself! Listen to the way you are talking about Ross and Meg!! Sweetie, you sound like a woman very much in love." Monica added.

Rachel thought for a minute, "I don't know, I mean it seems to me that, even if he is opening up to me, he still seems to love his first wife very deeply." 

Phoebe and Monica looked at each other as if to say 'Yea Right' but they didn't say anything to Rachel. The two women decided it best that Rachel should find out the truth about Ross's feelings for his first wife from him.

~ End of Flashback ~

"Yea, ugh I HATE to watch Joey eat." Chandler is off in dreamland with a disgusted look on his face, as if thinking of Joey eating. 

Monica slapped Chandler on the arm, "CHANDLER!!"

"HUH?!?! WHAT!?!?!" Chandler yelled jumping into the air.

"Chandler, JOEY IS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!!!" Monica yelled impatiently.

"Sorry." Chandler said, he rolled his eyes as Monica started to make plans to get Ross and Rachel together.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

~ Ross, Rachel and Meg's house ~ 

Meg bounced happily into the parlor as Rachel pricked her finger on the needle that she was sewing with.

"Whatcha doin?" the little three-year old chirped

"Well, I am mending one of your dresses AND pricking my finger!!" Rachel replied exasperated with herself. Meg giggled. 

Meg plopped down on the rocking chair, and rested her head on her hand as she watched Rachel guide the needle in and out of the fabric of the well worn dress.

"Meg, will you grab me that spool of thread over there?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Meg said as she jumped out of the chair.

Rachel looked up in surprise, "What?" Meg turned around with a questioning look on her face.

"I said yes mommy?" Meg squeaked.

Rachel slowly went back and sat down on the chair. She wasn't quite sure how to explain to the young girl that she wasn't her mommy.. Rachel wondered what Ross would think. 

Meg stood looking at her 'mommy' wondering what she had done wrong. She didn't understand why Rachel had such a weird look on her face. Meg slowly walked over to Rachel and grabbed her hand. "Mommy, what did I do wrong?" Her lower lip puckering out.

Rachel looked up at the young girl that she had slowly be begun to think of as her own. As she looked into the little girls bright blue eyes she noticed a longing that she had never seen there before. Rachel wrapped her arms around the girls tiny body, "Sweetie, its ok… I guess I just started thinking about something else. Why don't you go out and play?" 

"Otay." 

Rachel sighed, now she would have to talk to Ross about this.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

"Ross?" Rachel quietly asked as she stepped out into the brisk night air, almost hoping that he hadn't heard her.

"Yea?" The tall handsome man turned around facing his wife.

"Ross….. We have to talk.." Rachel said closing her eyes. She was really dreading this conversation even if they had been getting closer in the past few weeks she was reluctant to get involved in Ross's parenting.

"Ok, have a seat." Ross said pointing towards a small couch just big enough for two to sit on. "Shoot." Ross said as the two were seated as far away from each other as possible, which was not really very far.

"Ok… ok….ummm.." Rachel said trying to calm her frazzled nerves. She was quite uncomfortable sitting so close to 'him'. Rachel could smell his cologne she was so close, and to top it off she could definitely feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Ok, Ross, this is about Meg."

"What? I mean, is everything ok? Is she hurt, or are you two not getting along?" Ross said getting a little more flustered every minute. The woman's presence was unnerving to him, and he couldn't quite figure out why. He could tell that the attraction between them was great, but Ross couldn't really figure out a way to act on it.

"No, we get along great.. A little too great." 

"I don't quite understand." Ross said puzzled. He thought that being close to someone was supposed to be a good thing.

"Today Meg and I were sitting in the parlor together and I was sewing. I asked her to get me something and she said, 'yes mommy.' And, Ross, I didn't really know how to react, because we aren't acting as husband and wife. Ross, I don't know where you stand on your other wife either. I can't read you. I don't know what's going—" Rachel stopped as Ross slowly leaned over and kissed her. His lips molded to Rachel's as if they were meant for only each other. 

Ross continued to kiss Rachel like they were never going to see each other again. They were finally releasing the passion that had been built up between them for soooo long.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

What will happen??? Will Ross and Rachel finally have the love that they had been searching for they're whole lives?? Wait to read the next chapter to find out!!! OK, so I continued after a VERY long time away…. There will be more R+R in the next one IF I get reviews:-) I NEED to know what you think…. Otherwise NO MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU!!!! Lol :-)


	7. A new Experience

The Long Road to Love 7

K guys thank-you very much for your reviews…

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Rachel pulled away surprised at the intensity of Ross's kiss. She started to walk away from Ross and a little bit miffed at his manners thinking that he had no right to kiss her like that. But then she stopped. Rachel realized that Ross had every right to kiss her if she didn't like it, which she did, because she was his wife. She had lost the _option_ of being thought of like that when she had said, "I do".

Ross watched as his wife went from being extremely annoyed to somewhat relaxed. He realized that even though he was her husband she deserved respect no matter how hungry he was for intimacy. Ross blushed in the darkness even though he knew Rachel couldn't hear his thoughts.

Rachel slowly turned around and walked calmly towards him. 

"I'm sorry." Both said in unison. They laughed for a minute, calming their frazzled nerves.

"Rachel, I— I feel the need to apologize for my actions a few moments ago. That was very callous of me, and I hope you will accept my sincere apologies." Ross said staring at his feet. 

"Ross, its fine. I guess because we do not act as husband and wife I forget sometimes that we are." Rachel said embarrassed.

Ross stared at Rachel. He wasn't sure what to say, and he knew that all of this was partly, well mostly, his fault. Now Ross felt bad, he wasn't sure what he should do. "Rachel, why don't we live as man and wife?" Ross asked carefully.

"What?" Rachel asked. He knew perfectly well why.

"I asked—" 

"I heard you, I was just in a bit of shock at the subject of the question. Ross, I…" Rachel didn't know exactly how to broach this subject delicately. "Ross, I know that you are still in love with your first wife, and I am not about to try and take her place. I realize that you are still grieving and I would never try to cut that short." There, she had said it. 

Ross took a step closer to Rachel. His face became hard and cold when he spoke of his previous wife"I am not still grieving over my wife. That was a woman full of hatred and vengeance." Ross paused and his face became full of gladness when he continued to speak, " I'm very glad that you came into my daughter's life. You are so good to her and I'm glad that's she's used to you now. That, for some reason makes me warm inside, Mrs. Rachel Geller." Ross said with the slight southern drawl that Rachel was starting to love. "Now, since you broached the subject I believe that we SHOULD start living like husband and wife." Ross ended quietly. Ross again stepped closer to Rachel as he watched a series of emotions flow over her face.

"Ok…." Rachel said quietly and a little nervously she wasn't sure what to expect, and young women were not permitted to speak about such things to each other.

Ross reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand sensing her nervousness. He led Rachel slowly into the house. 

~ The Next Day ~ Haha I wasn't gonna write anything like that lol!!! I dunno maybe later… haha

Rachel woke up the next morning with a smile on her face as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. She snuggled closer to Ross, and almost blushed when she thought about what had happened the previous night. Rachel sighed *So this is what its like to be married*. Rachel was so excited that she had finally broken through Ross's shell. Though she still did not know the entire story of Ross's deceased wife, Rachel decided that for now, everything was best left where it was. 

Ross looked over at his wife who was now gazing happily at the ceiling while snuggled close under his arm. Ross's grin slowly turned to a frown as he started to think about Martha. She had always been angry, cold, and mean-spirited. *Stop, Ross, stop thinking of her. Focus on what you now have with Rachel.* Ross sighed it was no use fighting with himself. He slowly leaned over and gave Rachel a warm and passionate kiss. Ross decided he needed more, so he wrapped his arms around her more tightly and leaned in for another kiss. He nuzzled her neck and stroked the side of her face. 

Rachel moaned, she wished that they could stay in bed all day. But Rachel knew that there was work to be done and she must be the one to do it. Slowly she tried to get away from Ross because she knew that if she didn't get away now, it would take her much longer to want to get any work done. Not only that, but she knew that Meg would soon be waking up, and she didn't really want the poor young girl to walk in on anything intimate. 

As if on cue, Meg bounded into Ross's room, "Da—" Meg was dumbfounded as she looked from her 'mother' to her father, soon a small grin spread to her face. By this time Ross and Rachel had moved quite far away from each other. Meg suddenly leaped up onto the bed, snuggled under the covers, and gazed adoringly into the bewildered faces of her parents. Ross glanced over Meg's head to Rachel, who had a small grin on her face. 

Ross cleared his throat, "Meg," he said tentatively

"Yes, Daddy?" 

Once again Ross glanced over at Rachel who gave a slight nod to assure him as to what he was about to say, "Honey, we have to talk to you about something that you may not understand, now, but you will when you are much older." Meg nodded a little nervously because she didn't understand what she had done wrong. "Honey…. mommy and daddy… have grown up things that we have to do… and we—well.. honey now that I am married to mommy we need you to please knock before you come in our room? You need to please respect our privacy, can you do that for mommy and daddy?" Ross asked carefully as he watched Meg's face. 

"You mean you don't want me anymore?" Meg whimpered as tears filled her eyes at the thought of being 'abandoned'

"No, sweetie!" Rachel interjected, trying to stop the tears from coming. "We love you sooo much, we just want you to knock before you come in our room, simple as that, ok?" (I know I should have had more to this but I didn't feel like writing it all:-) 

"Otay, mommy." Meg said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. "I love you mommy!"

"I love you too." Rachel said as she kissed Meg on the forehead.

As Ross watched his wife and daughter interact, Ross realized just what an amazing women he had married. *Things don't always work out the way that you think they will, do they* Ross thought.

What will tomorrow bring?

No one knows for sure.

REVIEW PLEASE!!! The only reason why I continued was because someone pleaded with me to continue, so if you want to read more PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks guys I hope to hear from you… *NO flames please* :-) thanks! 


End file.
